What if I told you ?
by LovelyCamille
Summary: One Shot Aragorn/Legolas
1. What if I told you ?

Bonjour ou Bonsoir chers lecteurs. Ceci est le premier récite que je poste sur le site. C'est un One Shot, mais je ferai probablement une suite si vous le désirez. (Oui je sais, je parle comme les vieux) Toutes les critiques sont acceptées car elles permettent de m'améliorer.

Je n'ai jamais eu le plaisir de lire les livres donc je me base sur les films. En revanche mon OS se passe dans la forêt de Mirkwood et la Communauté de l'anneau ne s'y rend pas, donc je laisse libre court à votre imagination !

Les paroles introduites dans le texte sont de la magnifique chanson : _What if I told you_ de Jason Walker. Je vous conseille donc (fortement) de l'écouter pendant votre lecture !

Excusez moi d'avance pour les fautes.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**What if I told you ?**

La lune effervescente se reflétait insensiblement sur le grand lac, se mêlant à la noirceur de la nuit et ses démons nuageux. Les arbres qui l'entouraient semblaient siffler leurs désespoirs. La forêt de Mirkwood était étrangement très agitée ce soir-là. Peut-être, ressentait elle la tristesse de l'être venu se recueillir au bord de son lac. En effet, depuis quelques mois à présent, la joie et la gaieté de l'elfe sinda avaient disparues. Il se morfondait, ses journées mornes et ternes se passaient longuement sans que personne ne puisse rien y faire. Sa vie n'avait plus aucun but depuis que l'homme de ses rêves et nuits, son compagnon d'armes et fidèle ami, c'était emparé de son cœur.

_What if I told you who I really was ?_  
_What if I let you in on my charade ?_  
_And what if I told you what was really going on ?_  
_And no more masks and no more parts to play_

Jamais il n'aurait dû l'aimer. Tomber amoureux était probablement la pire chose qu'il est jamais vécu. Surtout de lui. Il ne se souvenait pas de la première fois où il ressentit quelque chose, cela paraissait tellement vague, un souvenir lointain mais des sentiments grandissant de jour en jour. Comment cela ce pût il se produire ? Lui-même n'en avait pas la réponse. Les sentiments étaient venus s'installer sournoisement mais sûrement dans son cœur. Au commencement, il n'avait pas compris ce qui lui arrivait. Il pensait que cela passerai, mais cela n'avait au contraire que fait grandir en lui. Comme un poison s'infiltrant dans ses veines, le tuant lentement. Le laissant agoniser en silence fasse à de tels révélations. Mais l'elfe savait que l'humain ne l'aimerait jamais en retour, jamais plus que d'une amitié pure et sincère. Et cela le faisait crier de rage, cela le torturer à un point inimaginable. Il saignait si fort à l'intérieur que rien n'aurait pu stopper cette hémorragie continue. Il souffrait comme nul elfe nu jamais souffert d'amour. Alors toutes les nuits il venait au bord de se lac et pensait. S'imaginant son amour à ses côtés, l'entourant de ses frêles bras et l'aimant de toute son âme. Lui disant combien il était fou de lui et de ses sourires emplis de malice et de tendresse. Lui demandant de rester auprès de lui pour le reste de leurs vies, pour l'éternité. Il savait bien que tout cela ne serait jamais réel. Son ami était promis à la belle Arwen seul fille d'Elrond, l'étoile du soir. Et une fois l'anneau détruit, il allait l'épouser et devenir Roi du Gondor aimé de tous, héritant des plus belles richesses et donner des beaux héritiers pour gouverner les Terres du milieu. Comment un simple prince elfique pouvait rivaliser avec autant de conditions ?

_And what if I told you that it's just a front ?_  
_To hide the insecurities I have_  
_What if I told you that I'm not as strong ?_  
_As I like to make believe I am_

Le prince de Mirkwood sortit de ses obscures pensées. Le vent s'était adouci, seule une brise légère parvint à son doux visage. Il observa la lune et ferma ses paupières. Il se sentait si seul, si perdu, si anéanti. Soudain, il sentit des perles salées rouler sur ses joues, un amer goût vint rencontrer ses lèvres. Il pleurait. Et il ne savait que faire. Son amour se trouvait à quelques lieux d'ici, se reposant probablement pour retrouver ses forces pour le lendemain. L'elfe aux cheveux d'or sourit en pensant à son brave guerrier se tourmentant probablement à propos de la destruction de l'anneau maléfique dans sa luxueuse chambre. Il était si téméraire, si hardi, si aventureux, en somme tout ce que l'elfe chérissait au plus profond de son être. Lorsqu'il se trouvait en sa présence son cœur lui faisait ressentir une multitude de sensations, toujours plus fortes à chaque instant passé à ses côtés. Ainsi, il s'était épris de son fidèle ami.

Un bruissement vint perturber l'accalmie qui régnait. L'elfe tourna vivement la tête de chaque côté, guettant un signe du nouvel arrivant. Perdu dans ses pensées, son ouïe n'avait pas capté les mouvements de l'individu avant qu'il n'arrive. Il se leva d'un bond gracieux et agile mais en restant prudent. N'importe qui pouvait le voir, les arbres étaient assez feuillus pour cacher plus d'un être malfaisant.

"- Ne vous sentez pas si vulnérable mon ami, ce n'est que moi."

À l'entente de cette voix, Legolas sursauta et crut défaillir. Il frôla rapidement sa joue, essuyant au passage les traces de ses dernières larmes et se retourna. Il tenta de prendre une voix assurée.

"- Que faites-vous donc ici Aragorn ?

- N'êtes-vous pas aise de me voir ici ?"

Aragorn arborait un de ses malicieux sourires dont il avait le secret et Legolas n'y comprenait absolument rien. Tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Confus il essaya de prononcer un mot mais rien ne parvint à sortir de sa bouche.

"- Agréable endroit, le rôdeur marqua une pose. Que faisiez-vous à une heure si tardive ?

- Je pensais."

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt il le regretta. Son ami ne devait pas savoir qu'il était l'objet de ses tourments. Et encore moins connaître la raison de sa présence ici. Mais avant qu'il ait pu rectifier ses paroles, Aragorn se renseigna.

"- Par quoi êtes-vous ainsi tourmenté mon cher ami ?"

L'insistance sur le "cher ami" fit frissonner l'elfe. C'est alors qu'il rencontra ses prunelles. Il se sentait paralysé. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, ne lui laissant aucuns répits. Il avait envie de lui avouer, envie de lui dire à quel point il ne supportait plus cette distance entre eux. Il voulait lui dire qu'il ressentait et souhaitait bien plus que de l'amitié entre eux. Il voulait le lui crier, le lui chanter, le lui murmurer, le lui susurrer, le lui signifier, le lui prouver, le lui montrer. Il voulait simplement lui dire qu'il était son monde, son cœur, sa vie. Il crevait d'amour pour lui. Qu'importe qu'il soit le futur Roi du Gondor ou de l'univers, il s'en moquait éperdument, il souhaitait juste que ses sentiments se dévoilent et qu'il sache et qu'il l'aime en retour. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire comme ça. Il craignait plus que tout d'être rejeté et ça il ne le supporterait pas. Il se tut alors.

_There's so much I wanna say_  
_But I'm so scared to give away_  
_Every little secret that I hide behind_  
_Would you see me differently ?_  
_And would that be such a bad thing ?_  
_I wonder what it would be like_  
_If I told you_

Aragorn le fixait à présent. Lui non plus ne savait que penser de son ami à présent. Le voir ainsi au clair de lune, attristé pour une quelconque raison lui donnait envie de le serrer fort dans ses bras, de le réconforter et de lui souffler des mots qui apaisèrent sa douleur. Il s'approcha doucement de lui. À mesure qu'il avançait, l'elfe reculait, si bien qu'il heurta un tronc d'arbre.

"- Auriez-vous peur de moi ?" dit le rôdeur d'un ton doux.

Legolas ne savait plus que penser, ni comment réagir. Pourquoi reculait-il devant le futur Roi ? Il se demanda si son ami avait perçu les sentiments qu'il portait à son égard, et il eut bien vite la réponse. Estel le regarda droit dans les yeux sondant son regard emplit d'un amour inavoué et comprit la cause du chagrin de son ami. Alors lentement et contre toute attente il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Aussitôt les fines mains de l'elfe vinrent se positionner de part et d'autre de son visage. Il entreprit de caresser amoureusement les joues quelque peu rugueuses de son amant. C'est avec une infinie douceur que le rôdeur quémanda l'accès à la bouche de son amant, afin d'en explorer délicatement les délices. Bientôt leurs langues avides se mêlèrent l'une à l'autre et leur baiser devint plus intense. Toutefois aucunes brutalités ne s'y ressentaient. Une fusion parfaite se construisait. L'elfe blond se trouvait au summum du bonheur tandis que son compagnon découvrait avec passion les plaisirs de l'amour. À bout de souffle, ils durent se séparer, ce que chacun d'eux regretta immédiatement. Legolas plongea son regard dans les magnifiques orbes bleutées de son ami et pur y lire une étonnante satisfaction.

"- J'attendais ce moment depuis bien longtemps." susurra l'humain au creux de l'oreille de son amant.

Il se pencha et lui déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres. Legolas sentit une onde de bonheur parcourir son corps. "Il est enfin à moi" pensa-t-il. Aragorn vit les yeux de son elfe briller de bonheur et il se rendit compte que depuis des mois il essayait de cacher ses sentiments, de les repousser au plus profond de lui-même pour ne pas souffrir mais ce soir-là il se sentait enfin comblé.

"- Je vous aime Legolas Greenleaf, murmura-t-il."

Pour seul réponse l'elfe l'embrassa ardemment. Il eut l'impression que toute sa vie, il eut attendu ces mots. Il sentit un immense poids se libérer de sa poitrine.

Aucun d'eux ne pensait à demain et aux conséquences. Il ne se passa rien de plus cette nuit-là. Seuls deux êtres, se tenant main dans la main mais éperdument fou l'un de l'autre. **_Pour toujours ?_**

* * *

**REVIEWS ? :D**


	2. When the words are not enough

Bonjour ou Bonsoir chers lecteurs. Ceci est le est la suite de **What if I told you**. J'ai volontairement raccourci certains passages soit parce qu'ils ne m'inspiraient pas, soit parce que je ne savais comment mettre mes mots sur papier. En espérant tout de même qu'elle vous plaise ! Comme d'habitude toutes les critiques sont acceptées car elles permettent de m'améliorer.

Je n'ai jamais eu le plaisir de lire les livres donc je me base sur les films.

Les paroles introduites dans le texte sont de la magnifique chanson :_ A Thousand Years_ de Chrsitina Perri. Je vous conseille donc (fortement) de l'écouter pendant votre lecture !

Excusez moi d'avance pour les fautes.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**When the words are not enough...**

_Heartbeats fast_  
_Colors and promises_  
_How to be brave ?_  
_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall ?_  
_But watching you stand alone_  
_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

Leurs regards brûlants d'un désir inassouvi se croisèrent. Leurs cœurs s'emballèrent, battant à une vitesse folle. Tous les deux pensaient à la même chose : leur baisé passionnel de la dernière fois. Cela semblait remonter à si longtemps. Legolas revoyait encore le sourire satisfait et malicieux de son amant tandis qu'Aragorn se remémorait en boucle les douces mains de l'elfe qui parcouraient son visage. Le monde s'était arrêté de tourner, ils ne voyaient rien d'autre que l'un et l'autre. « Il est si loin de moi, en même temps si proche, il me manque tellement… » pensa l'elfe. En effet depuis ce fameux baisé les deux hommes s'étaient à peine adressé la parole pour ne pas céder à l'envie de recommencer. Tous les deux savaient que c'était un mal inévitable mais ils auraient tout leur temps après que tout cela, toute cette guerre soit finie. Enfin, ils l'espéraient…

Soudain, une petite masse corpulente se heurta à Legolas, ce qui le fit sortir de sa contemplation.

« - Ah vous les elfes ! Vous vous vantez d'être attentif et rapide mais pourtant il n'en est rien ! » grommela Gimli en plaisantant.

Ce qui ne décrocha pourtant aucuns sourires, ni aucuns rires à l'elfe qui se contenta de fixer le nain de manière peu sympathique. Il n'eut pas voulu le blesser mais il n'était pas en mesure d'être joyeux et de rigoler. Gimli crut comprendre que son ami n'allait pas très bien, alors ne voulant pas le contrarier, il partit en haussant les épaules, marmonnant dans sa barbe. Mais l'elfe ne tendit pas l'oreille et ne fit aucuns efforts pour écouter ce que son ami marmonnait. Il recherchait à nouveau Aragorn du regard, mais en vain. Il avait probablement dû être sollicité par quelqu'un. A l'aube de la grande bataille, rien d'étonnant. Les peuples du Rohan et surtout celui du Gondor comptaient plus que jamais sur leur futur Roi. Pour eux, il représentait le pilier de leur patrie, la force et la volonté de leur peuple, la bravoure et la hardiesse des cavaliers combattant. Malgré tout ce courage et cette envie de vaincre l'ennemi, ils tremblaient dès lors de peur. Mais sachant leur Roi à leurs côtés, atténuait cette anxiété. Legolas aussi se sentait en sécurité en présence d'Aragorn. Il lui semblait qu'il le serait toujours.

Il fallut bientôt se mettre en route vers le Mordor. Une fois les troupes rassemblées, ils partirent. Gimli avait enfourché le même cheval que Legolas. Ils chevauchaient aux cotés de Gandalf et d'Aragorn qui ne cessait de lui lancer des regards plein d'espoir, non seulement pour l'avenir des Terres du Milieu, mais également pour leur avenir. Le futur Roi s'était promit de rester aux côtés de son elfe et de l'aimer pour l'éternité. Il se sentait même capable de renoncer au trône du Gondor, à Arwen et à sa vie de Roi, s'il pouvait passer sa vie avec son amour. Il voulait croire qu'il y avait de l'espérance, que tout ne serai pas fini aujourd'hui, qu'ensemble ils pourraient défaire l'Armée Noire et vaincre Sauron à l'aide de Frodon.

_Time stands still_  
_Beauty in all she is_  
_I will be brave_  
_I will not let anything take away_  
_What's standing in front of me_  
_Every breath_  
_Every hour has come to this_

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux portes du Mordor une lourde atmosphère pesait. Un étrange silence régnait aux portes de l'Enfer. « Araaaagorn » murmurai une voix. L'œil de Sauron fixait avec une intensité extrême le déroulement de la bataille. Les soldats s'arrêtèrent, laissant Aragorn, Gimli, Eomer, Gandalf et Legolas se diriger vers celles-ci. Ils parlèrent avec un envoyé, c'était la bouche de Sauron. Elle leur donna la côte de maille en mithril de Frodon leur expliquant que le petit homme était mort dans d'atroces souffrances.

« - C'est amusant ne trouvez-vous pas ? Comment un si petit être peut-il avoir ressenti autant de douleur ? » ricana-t-il.

« - Noooooooon ! » s'écrièrent Merry et Pippin.

« - Taisez-vous ! » vociféra Gandalf.

Alors avec une rage incontrôlée, Aragorn chevaucha jusqu'à lui et lui trancha la tête d'un coup sec. Les portes maudites s'ouvrirent, laissant constater aux cavaliers avec effroi : la gigantesque, la démesurée, l'interminable armée de Sauron.

Le prince de Mirkwood ne fut pas effrayé par cette sombre vision tandis que tous frémissaient. Si Legolas appréhendait la mort de son amour, lui en revanche ne la craignait point. Si mourir aujourd'hui devait être son destin alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Il quitterait ce doux monde sans lamentations, ni plaintes, priant juste pour le bonheur de son Roi. Son seul et unique regret serait de ne pas avoir connu le véritable amour dans les bras de son amour. S'il devait mourir aujourd'hui, il partirait en paix.

« - Reculez ! » s'écria Aragorn.

Ils retournèrent sur leurs pas. Les cavaliers du Rohan et du Gondor paraissaient glacés de terreur. La panique dansait dans leurs orbes noirs d'inquiétude.

« Hommes du Rohan, Hommes du Gondor, je ressens votre peur. C'est cette même peur qui saisit mon cœur. Un jour sera la fin du règne des Hommes mais ce jour n'est pas encore arrivé ! Alors battez-vous vaillamment et bravement pour notre peuple ! » proclama Aragorn.

C'est alors que tous les cavaliers levèrent leurs épées et crièrent.

« Digne d'un véritable Roi » pensa Gandalf.

Aragorn jeta un dernier regard remplit de tendresse à l'elfe, brandit son épée et hurla : « Pour Frodon ! ». Il s'élança au corps à corps avec les êtres maléfiques, suivit de près par ses amis et son armée.

La bataille faisait rage. Les coups partaient. Beaucoup d'hommes tombaient mais moins que l'Armée Noire. Tous se battaient vivement et ardemment, pensant chaque seconde à la défaite de Sauron. Une détermination ferme et sans faille s'était emparée de leurs cœurs, les poussant à une rage de vaincre immuable. Ils se battraient. Jusqu'à la fin, et dans l'honneur.

Aragorn assénait les coups à la pelle. Tous tombaient sur son passage. Il se sentait fier d'être Roi et d'avoir su relever et donner de l'espoir à son peuple. Un instant il chercha des yeux son amant. Il ne doutait pas de sa capacité à se défendre, il savait qu'il était un excellent archer. Il souhaitait juste lui communiquer sa joie en un regard. Mais ce fut la seconde d'inattention de trop. Un énorme Uruk avait chargé droit sur lui. Il se retourna juste à temps pour parer son attaque. Un féroce combat commença. Malheureusement, l'Uruk le poussa violement en arrière et l'irréparable se produisit. Aragorn tomba.

Legolas ayant vu son ami tomber, repoussa précipitamment et adroitement les Uruks et les gobelins se trouvant sur son chemin. « Vite, vite, vite ! » se disait-il.

« - Nooooon. »

_One step closer_

Ce fut un immense cri de désespoir qui s'échappa de la gorge de l'elfe. Il courut aussi vite qu'il put mais la bête fut plus rapide. Et d'un coup d'épée, elle transperça l'abdomen d'Aragorn. Il tituba et flancha. Les yeux remplis de stupeur, Legolas fonça droit sur elle, lui envoyant une flèche en plein cœur. Aussitôt il se rua sur son amour étendu à même le sol. « Ce n'est pas possible, non pas lui, pas Estel. » Legolas s'accroupit auprès de son amant, prit délicatement son visage entre ses mains et le regarda les yeux brillant.

« - Aragorn, non, s'il vous plaît…Restez, j'ai tant besoin de vous… »

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I love you for a thousand more_

« - Legolas… » murmura-t-il.

L'elfe fit tomber de fines larmes sur la joue du valeureux guerrier étendu sur le sol.

« - Chut mon amour, ne pleurait pas… »

Avec toute la force qu'il lui restait, d'une main, il essuya les perles de son amour.

« - Je…je vous aime mon amour, pour l'éternité, ne… l'oubliez… jamais. »

Et c'est dans un dernier soupir qu'il rendit l'âme.

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
_Time has brought your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I love you for a thousand more_

« - Tu es mon étoile, mon amour. » souffla faiblement Legolas.

* * *

**REVIEWS ? :D**


End file.
